Boleto a la felicidad sin regreso a la realidad
by TiffanyGC
Summary: Este fic da inicio desde el capitulo 80 del anime quise quitar muchas de las partes en las cuales Terry y Candy sufría. Espero que les guste.
1. Reencuentro

**Hola a todas㈳2 después de ver una y otra vez el anime y leer el manga no puedo aceptar el destino de Candy y Terry㈶6 es por eso que decidí escribir esta pequeña historia㈳5 a artir del capítulo 80 de la serie aunque me atreví hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones en las cuales eché a volar mi imaginación㈳6 y le adapte escenas que me hubieran encantado lograr ver en el anime㈎5 hasta ahora estaban en mis pensamientos pero decidí compartirlo con ustedes㈴2 espero que sea de su agrado! Aaahhhh y pronto escribiré un poco sobre mi en la biografía por si les interesa conocerme un poco más **

**Bueno las dejo con el primer capítulo y muchas gracias por dedicar un poquito de tu tiempo a este espació㈵6**

**Capítulo 1**

Candy no podía creer que Terry estaría en Chicago era como un sueño que finalmente se haría realidad.

-Tengo que ir al teatro y verlo actuar... Terry por fin te veré.

-Candy porque estas distraída?

-Lo siento.

-Esos frascos tendrían que estar en su lugar desde hace mucho.

-Si, si en seguida término.

Más tarde esa noche Candy tenía media hora para llegar al teatro pero no había nadie quien cubriera su turno hasta que finalmente una de las compañeras se ofreció para cubrirla. Candy fue deprisa a arreglarse, cuando estaba en el carruaje deseaba que volara para llegar al teatro y ver actuar a Terry, sabía que tenía que llegar a tiempo puesto que seria la única función que darían esa noche y partirán al día siguiente a otra ciudad.

-Señorita su entrada por favor.

-Si, si. -Candy busco en su bolso pero para su mala suerte la había olvidado. -Yo la tenia aquí en mi bolsa se lo juro.

-Lo siento mucho pero no puede entrar.

-Por favor dejeme pasar uno de los actores es mi amigo.

-Todos dicen eso.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad.

Señores la función esta apunto de comenzar, por favor vuelvan a sus lugares. -Los organizadores anunciaban el inicio de la obra.

-Señorita lo siento. -Al voltear Candy ya no estaba, había logrado escabullirse entre la gente para poder entrar.

-Tengo que darme prisa la obra está apunto de comenzar.

Candy buscaba una entrada para llegar a las butacas camino por unos pasillos hasta que encontró unas escaleras que la llevaron hasta el tercer piso donde estaban unos palcos vacíos más no sabia que en ese mismo lugar había estado Terry sentado unos minutos antes de que la obra diera inicio, finalmente podía ver y disfrutar la actuación de su amado Terry.

-Terry, Terry siempre tan varonil. -Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos al verlo actuar y recordó su encuentro por primera vez en el barco, cuando Terry la ayudó a perder el miedo a los caballos y finalmente el recuerdo del primer beso en Escocia. -Terry finalmente te encuentro mírame, Terry estoy aquí. -Inconcientemente Terry volteó a ver ese mismo palco pero no podía ver casi nada por la luces después de unas horas la obra término Candy vio por últimas vez a Terry antes de que el telón bajará. Candy salió corriendo del lugar para buscar los camerinos quería ver a y hablar con Terry.

-Señorita usted no puede estar aquí.

-Quiero ver a Terrence Grandchester.

-Lo siento pero no puede estar aquí será mejor que salga los actores irán a una recepción y están apunto de salir por la puerta principal.

Candy corrió hasta la salida pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cantidad de personas que estaban esperando para ver a los actores.

-Santo cielo nunca podré acercarme a Terry. -Candy intentaba abrirse paso entre las personas pero era inútil una a una iban saliendo las celebridades hasta que finalmente Terry y Susana caminaban entre la multitud de personas.

-Es él Terrrryyy, Terry soy Candy mírame estoy aquí. -Gritaba sin parar pero era inútil él no podía escucharla por lo que grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de que subiera al carruaje -Tiene que verme antes que suba... Terrrrryyy!

-Qué? me pareció escuchar a Candy... no, no puede ser ella no puede estar aquí. -Volteó a ver a todas partes pero no la vio y subió al carruaje y este en seguida partió después del momento eufórico los comentarios y rumores no se hicieron esperar.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos!

-Si escuche que tienen un romance pero aun no lo quieren dar a conocer.

-Me encantaría mucho que hablaran de ello ya que hacen una linda pareja.

-Terry miró hacia aquí pero no me vio esa chica hermosa debe ser Susana. No, no puede ser, por qué no me viste Terry? Terry. -Candy se soltó en llanto ante su inútil intento por acercarse a él.

-Te pasa algo Terry?

-No nada. -Contestó. -Esa voz era la de Candy todavía resuena en mis oídos pero no puede ser. -La incertidumbre lo agobiaban.

Candy camino por varias cuadras recordando los breves momentos en los que pudo ver a Terry aunque sea de lejos.

-Terry en el colegio en Londres, me sonrió en Escocia en verano no volveré a ver esa sonrisa... Terry me hizo tan feliz verte. -Lad lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos.

Estando en la recepción los alagos no se hicieron esperar de todos los allegados a la fiesta, le pedían autógrafos y no lo dejaban de elogiar pero aquella voz seguía resonando en sus oídos.

-Que extraña sensación!. -Finalmente Terry vio entre los invitados a Eliza.

-Hola Terry. -Terry se sorprendió mucho al verla y no dudo en cuestionarla para saber de Candy.

-Eliza has venido sola? cuándo volviste? -Terry la tomó fuerte de los brazos.

-Sueltame Terry me estas haciendo daño.

-No lo haré hasta que me contestes si has venido sola. Dónde está Candy? dime dónde esta?

-Terry todos están mirando.

-Contesta!

-He venido con mi hermano y mis primos!

-Dónde está Candy?

-No lo sé. -Terry sacudió con fuerza a Eliza.

-Cómo que no sabes?

-Terry espera.

-No te metas en esto Susana.

-Terry toma recién lo han traído del teatro para ti, lo encontraron en una de las butacas del tercer piso.

-Sobre una butaca?

-Si donde tu y Robert estaban conversando.

-Es el pañuelo que usaba en Londres recuerdo que se lo día a Candy para cubrirle la herida eso quiere decir que Candy esta aquí en esta ciudad y me vio actuar en uno de los palcos del tercer piso entonces no me equivoqué la voz que escuche era la de Candy... Susana sabes que Candy esta aquí.

-Candy, quién es Candy?

-Tengo que encontrar a alguien!

Terry salió corriendo del lugar en busca de Candy, dejando a Susana muy confundida.

-Espera Terry. -Él no se detuvo y continuó corriendo hasta la salida.

-No entiendo que pudo atraerle de Candy. -Eliza refunfuñaba sin percatarse de la presencia de Susana.

-Entonces Candy es la chica a la que debías encontrar.

-Tengo que encontrarla antes de partir mañana. -Los nervios invadían a Terry por que no sabia donde ni como encontrar a Candy.

Candy estaba sentada cerca de una fuente decepcionada y muy triste por no haber logrado hablar con Terry.

-No puedo rendirme necesito verlo tengo que hablar con él y hacerle saber que estoy aquí muy cerca de él, si no lo logro no sé hasta cuándo volveré a verlo.

Los dos anhelaba verse pero no sabían donde buscar por lo que se dedicaron a caminar por varias horas sin resultado alguno. Terry maldecía una y otra vez por no darse cuenta antes de que era Candy quien lo llamaba mientras él continuaba recorriendo la ciudad a Candy se le ocurrió ir a buscarlo al hotel.

-Es inútil esta ciudad es muy grande y no la encontrare nunca... Candy perdóname por no detenerme a ver cuando escuché tu voz. -Con mucha decepción Terry decidió regresar al hotel.

-Por qué no se me ocurrió antes preguntar en que hotel se hospedarian? -Candy recorrió todos los hoteles de la ciudad estaba cansada y muy desarreglada después de su enfrentamiento con las fans de Terry hasta que finalmente entró al último hotel de la ciudad.

-Disculpen por molestar a esta hora pero necesito saber si Terrence Grandchester esta hospedado en este lugar.

-Disculpe pero puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Es Susana Marlow.

-Muchas gracias señor. -Candy se dirigió a Susana. -Si señorita, mi nombre es Candy.

-Así es que ella es Candy. -Pensó Susana.

-Busco a Terrence... a Terrence Grandchester.

-Lo siento pero no puede verlo esta agotado por la función de esta noche.

-Pero es que yo...

-Dice que las admiradoras lo extenuaron y ahora tiene que descansar.

-Admiradora? no es que yo...

-Déjelo descansar si desea puede regresar después.

-Pero yo no soy su admiradora yo...

-Por favor señorita.

-Nunca imaginé que estuviera tan cansado disculpe la molestia... perdone y dígale que una de sus admiradoras Candis White vino a buscarlo. -Candy retrocedió unos cuantos pasos más y antes de salir tropezó con alguien.

-Disculpe... Candy!

-Terry... Eres tú? -Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Candy! -Terry no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos y ella correspondió con el mismo amor. -Estas temblando.

-Si es que recorrí toda la ciudad para encontrarte pero mi sacrificio valió la pena finalmente te encontré. -inmediatamente Terry se quitó el saco y lo colocó en los hombros de Candy.

-Esto... esto es un sueño estas aquí frente a mí.

Terry tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y depósito un beso en su frente, Susana presenció ese acto tan amorso y protector que jamás había visto en Terry ni si quiera con la propia Eleanor Baker.

-Terry recuerda que tienes que descansar mañana tenemos que partir. -La actitud de Susana era de enojo.

-Ve y descansa tu.

-La señorita estaba a punto de marcharse, no es así?

-Si, bueno yo ya me iba por que no podía encontrarte.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí. -Terry la abrazo.

-Terry mañana nos marchamos de Chicago y por la noche tendremos dos funciones y no es bueno que nos trasnochemos. -Insistió.

-Ya te dije que vayas a descansar tu, yo tengo mucho que hablar con Candy. Ven Candy vamos a la recepción.

-Si, muchas gracias por su ayuda señorita. -Terry y Candy camiron frente a Susana acto que la dejo helada al ver con cuanto amor Terry trataba a esa chica.

Al estar solos los nervios no dejaban que ni uno ni el otro hablarán.

-Hace cuanto llegaste a América?

-Unos cuantos días después de que tu abandonaste el colegio.

-Qué? -Terry no lo podía creer.

-No podía estar en el colegio sabiendo que tu te habías marchado para evitar que me expulsaran, al salir del lugar donde me tenían castigada fui a tu habitación y encontré la carta que habías dejado para mi y fue una gran sorpresa saber que no te vería más trate de alcanzarte pero al llegar al muelle el barco había zarpado grite y grite tu nombre pero poco a poco el barco fue desapareciendo entre la espesa niebla... sentí que mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

-Discúlpame Candy te juro que pensé muchas veces en llevarte con migo pero no podía permitir que tu familia adoptiva te quitars el apellido o dejarán de ayudarte además llegue a New York sin nada más que cumplir mi sueño de ser actor y en cuanto estuviera establecido iría a buscarte.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte que hayas pensado así pero estar en el colegio sin ti era una tortura por eso decidí escapar para regresar aquí.

-Escapaste?

-Si viaje como polizonte en un barco de carga junto a kuki creó que ese nombre debe ser familiar para ti.

-Si lo conocí en el puerto.

-Y le enseñaste la melodía que tocabas con la armónica... al escuchar la melodía pensé que eras tu y fue ahí cuando kuki me contó que te había conocido.

-No puedo creer que hayas viajado de esa manera tan peligrosa en un barco.

-Fue una aventura muy arriesgada pero era la única forma de volver

-Y muy tonta.

-Si tu habías empezado a recorrer tu camino también yo quería buscar y encontrar el mío. Al llegar al hogar de Pony supe que tu habías estado ahí y corrí con todas mis fuerzas para encontrare en la colina pero fue en vano tus pisadas sobre la nieve se podían ver trate de seguirlas pero poco a poco fueron desapareciendo y comprendí que no era el momento indicado para encontrarnos así es que decidí quedarme en el hogar y ayudar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María con los niños. Paso el tiempo y aún no había decidido que hacer con mi vida hasta que un día decidí viajar a Chicago para estudiar enfermería.

-Enfermería tú pero y los Andrew lo permitieron?

-Desde el momento en el que abandone el colegio también decidí renunciar al apellido Andrew por lo que tube que abrirme camino por mi misma le escribí unas cartas al tío abuelo pero no contesto estoy muy apenada con él ya que fue el único que aún en la distancia estaba al pendiente de lo que me pasaba pero algún día lo veré y podré explicarle todo lo que paso y ahora trabajo en el hospital Santa Juana aún soy aprendis pero dentro de poco tendré que presentar mi examen para graduarme y convertirme en una gran enfermera.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti finalmente somos felices y logramos ser lo que nos hace felices... aun que mi mayor felicidad a sido volver a encontrarnos jamás imaginé que estarías aquí ni en mis más remotos sueños pensé en encontrarnos en esta ciudad.

-Ir al teatro a sido uno de mis retos más grandes te confieso que estuve a punto de no ir puesto que esta noche me tocaba guardia en el hospital pero Natalie se ofreció para cubrirme y luego al llegar al teatro olvide mi entrada y me tube que escabullir entre las personas para entrar.

-Hablando de eso olvidaste esto en el tratro. -Terry extendió su mano.

-El pañuelo. -Candy se sorprendió.

-Fue por esto que supe que habías estado en el teatro por lo que salí a buscarte como loco.

Candy tomó el pañuelo en sus manos, se puso de pié y camino unos cuantos pasos dándole la espalda a Terry para lograr agarrar fuerzas y hacer la pregunta que la estaba atormentando.

-Terry!

-Dime? -Terry se puso de pié.

-Es... es verdad que tienes un romance con Susnana?

-Candy...

-Lo escuche cuando finalizó la obra.

Terry camino hasta Candy y la tomó por los hombros.

-Todo lo que escuchaste es mentira en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón no hay otra persona que no seas tú, cada día despertaba pensando en ti y esperando el momento indicado para ir a buscarte y de una vez por todas tenerte a mi lado para ser completamente feliz.

Candy no pudo evitarlo y se refugio en los brazos de Terry.

-Te juro que al escuchar eso me sentí morir... no podía creer que me habías olvidado al ver a Susana tan hermosa y talentosa sentí muchos celos.

-Celosa tú? Vaya vaya que sorpresa mi tarzan pecosa siente celos.

-Terry no estoy jugando. -Se separo de él y lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Está bien, esta bien pero no tienes porque sentir celos entre Susana y yo solo hay una relación de trabajo y nada más, de eso tienes que estar muy segura.

-Ahora estoy mucho más tranquila después de escuchar tantos rumores; lo que me entristece es saber que mañana te marcharas.

-Si mañana tengo que partir a medio día.

-Otra separación.

-Pero ahora no será por mucho tiempo, en mis días de descanso vendré a verte.

-Y yo te esperare ansiosa pero ahora será mejor que descanses es muy tarde y Susana tiene razón debes descansar y yo tengo que regresar al hospital además no quiero que me culpe si te quedas dormido mañana.

-Si eso amerita para no separarme de ti yo encantado pero dejame acompañarte al hospital y conversamos un poco más.

Candy acepto y durante todo el camino recordaron los días y momentos vividos en el colegio y en Escocia. El trayecto al hospital fue tan corto que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado.

-Hemos llegado.

-Es aquí donde trabajas.

si aquí es.

-No quiero despedirme. -Terry abrazo a Candy.

-Estaremos en comunicación ahora sabemos donde encontrarnos, esta a sido una de las noches más importantes de mi vida la cual nunca olvídare.

-Le doy gracias al cielo por encontrarnos oos nos costó mucho y sufrimos por pensar que no nos podríamos ver y mira estamos aquí juntos bajo este cielo estrellado y la luna como de testigo.

-Terry...-Candy se acercó a él. -Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti. -Candy y Terry se fundieron en un abrazo que para ambos parecía eterno.

Continuará...

**Nos leemos luego...㈎9㈴1**


	2. Un brebe adiós

El sol empezaba a salir y el cantar de los pajaritos despertaron a Candy.

-Fue un sueño? Candy se acomodo sobre su cama y pensaba en ese sueño tan maravilloso.

-Pero todo fue tan real, su voz y su calor... Terry.

-Candy vas a quedarte todo el día en cama?

-Flamie! No, no yo estaba apunto de meterme a bañar.

-Pues mas vale que te des prisa porque hay alguien que te esta esperando.

-A mí! pero yo tengo que trabajar.

-Recuerda que tienes el turno de la tarde.

-Pero Natalie tengo que hacer su turno ella me cubrió... si Natalie me cubrió porque yo...yo... él esta aquí?

-Si así es que no lo hagas esperar insistió mucho en verte y no me pude negar ante su insistencia no cabe duda que son tal para cual.

-Dios mío voy... voy en seguida.

Candy corrió a tomar una ducha y en menos de diez minutos estaba lista. Ese día optó por dejar de usar las coletas y decido llevar el cabello suelto y este caía como una cascada dorada en su espalda; respiro profundo y salió de la habitación los nervios estaban a flor de piel con cada paso que daba estaba mucho más cerca de su encuentro con Terry.

-Terry! -Llamaban a la habitación. -Puedo pasar?

-No pierdas tu tiempo Susana él salió muy temprano.

-Salió a dónde?

-No lo sé. -El compañero de Susana en la obra siguió su camino para ir a desayunar.

-Fue a buscarla, Terry esta con ella... con Candy. -Susana apretó sus puños.

Mientras Susana moría de coraje, Terry vivía uno de los mejores y más importantes momentos en su vida.

-Buenos días. -Terry se volteó para ver.

-Buenos días, te ves... tu... estás muy hermosa.

-Gracias. -Candy se sonrojo.

-Quieres ir a desayunar?

-Si, si.

Los dos salieron del hospital y fueron a un pequeño restaurante por fortuna Terry aún no tenía mucha fama puesto que era la primer gira a la que asistía y aún que su nombre salía en los periódicos y las críticas eran muy buenas las personas siempre se dirigían a los actores principales. Después de desayunar fueron a caminar a un parque.

-Hace un día muy lindo.

-Si es maravilloso. -Contestó Terry.

-Dónde será la próxima obra?

-En san Luis muy cerca del río mississippi Está gira no es muy larga dentro de dos semanas estaré en New York.

-Me alegro mucho por ti pero dime como esta tu madre?

-Muy bien cuando le diga que nos encontramos va a insistir paraque vayas a visitarla.

-Dale mis saludos y claro que iré también porque quiero verte actuar en Brodway.

-Candy!

-Si.

-Se que tu me quieres y yo te quiero a ti, los dos sentimos un inmenso amor el uno por el otro y yo, yo quiero pedirte formalmente que seas mi novia.

-Tu novia yo!

-Si, Candy quieres ser mi novia? -Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron de inmediato. -Me hubiese gustado que esta petición fuera más romántica y que este momento sea inolvidable para los dos pero no puedo esperar más quiero que formalicemos lo nuestro y... -Terry no termino de hablar porque Candy se abalanzó sobre él.

-Si Terry, si quiero ser tu novia.

Los dos se abrazaron y disfrutaron de ese momento, muy lentamente se soltaron para verse a los ojos y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando para unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

-Jamás imaginé ser tan feliz pensé que la felicidad había sido negada para mí, mi vida era sombría y triste pero llegaste tu y todo fue distinto me ayudaste a escapar de los fantasmas que atormentaban mi interior y ahora soy más feliz que nunca.

-Terry... -Candy se abrazo a él tan fuerte pensando que en unos instantes desaparecería.

-Cuando desperté esta mañana pensé que lo vivido la noche anterior había sido un sueño... un sueño maravilloso que guardaría celosamente para toda la vida y no fue hasta que llegaron a avisarme que habías ido a buscarme cuando comprendí que no había sido un sueño que todo lo que paso fue cierto y lo que está pasando ahora me confirma que cuando deseas algo con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón se hacen realidad.

-Deseo llevarte conmigo y no separarme de tu lado nunca más.

-Sólo de pensar que pronto llegará la hora de tu partida me preocupa mucho.

-Por qué?

-Porque no sé hasta cuándo nos volveremos a ver y tengo miedo... miedo a que el destino nos haga otra mala jugada.

-No pienses en eso pecosa ahora las cosas son diferentes y somos libres de tomar nuestras propias decisiones y la próxima vez que nos encontremos será para siempre.

-Falta una hora para partir y Terry aún no regresa. -Susana caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. -Iré a su habitación quizá ya haya llegado.

Susana estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Terry justo iba a llamar cuando él la sorprendió.

-Pasa algo?

-Terry te estaba buscando desde muy temprano.

-Para qué?

-No supe a que hora llegaste a tu habitación y pensé que aún dormías.

-Desperté muy temprano.

-Chicos busquen su equipaje en unos minutos nos marchamos.

-Si Robert.

-Terry puedes ayudarme con mi equipaje.

-Si solo iré por el mío.

-Te espero en mi habitación.

-De acuerdo.

Terry llevo el equipaje hasta la sala de espera donde todo el elenco estaba reunido esperando el transporte que los llevaría hasta la estación.

-Que bueno que nos marchamos de esta ciudad, no es así Terry?

-Eh si, si.

-Esperas a alguien?

-Candy dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba por ahí. Hola Susana. -Candy le sonrió.

-Hola. -Contesto de mala gana.

-Ven Candy quiero presentarte a alguien. -Terry la tomó de la mano alejándose de Susana.

-Que suerte tiene ese Grandchester ya viste que hermosa es esa chica.

-Tienes razón sin duda la mejor parte se la lleva él.

-Es la ventaja de una cara bonita. -Para los compañeros de Terry Candy no paso desapercibida haciendo que sus comentarios enfadaran mucho más a Susana.

-Terry espera, no le dirás que tu y yo somos...

-Tranquila Candy, él es como un padre para mí y no le dirá a nadie.

-Está bien.

Candy y Terry habían quedado de acuerdo en aún no hacer público su romance ya que les faltaba un poco más que recorrer para terminar de completar cada quien su profesión y no querían que los rumores los perturbaran además Terry sabía mejor que nadie que en ese medio la privacidad automáticamente se pierde y no quería que su pecosa estuviera en el ojo del huracán estando él tan lejos.

-Robert puedo hablar con tigo.

-Claro muchacho.

-Quiero presentarte a Candis... mi novia. -A Robert lo sorprendió.

-Vaya que sorpresa, mucho gusto señorita.

-El gusto es mío.

-Robert no comentes esto con nadie por favor ya sabes que los reporteros se prestan para publicar lo que sea y no quiero que Candy se vea afectada por ello.

-No te preocupes chico yo no diré nada. -El sonrió. -Señorita nos va acompañar a la estación?

-Si quiero despedir a Terry.

-Bueno espero que pronto vaya a New York para ver actuar a Terrence.

-Eso es lo que más deseo.

Susana no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo Robert hablaba con tanta naturalidad con Candy como si la conociera de años.

-Señor ya están aquí los carruajes.

-Enseguida vamos. Bueno fue un placer conocerla señorita Candis.

-Puede llamarme Candy y el placer fue todo mío.

-Terrence puedes llevar tu equipaje a uno de los carruajes.

-Si vamos Candy.

Terry estaba acomodando el equipaje cuando Susana llegó.

-Iré con tigo Terry.

-Está bien.

Terry abrió la puerta del carruaje paraque Susana subiera y luego subió Candy estando los tres en el carruaje Susana no perdería oportunidad para marcar su territorio.

-Pensé que despedirías a Terry en el hotel.

-Lo pensé pero Robert me invito a venir.

-Es muy bueno tener a alguien en este medio cuando quieres escalar muy alto.

-Susana. -Terry se molesto por el comentario.

-La actuación es una carrera en la cual necesitas tener mucha paciencia, dedicación y disciplina y así yo estudiará actuación no se me da eso de actuar creo que las personas nacen con ese maravilloso talento y mi profesión es la medicina pero admiro mucho el trabajo de ambos sobre todo el de Terry.

-Todas las admiradoras de Terry piensan lo mismo y también darían lo que fueran por ser una de ellas la que estuviera en tu lugar en todo caso en el mío.

-No lo dudo Terry tiene un gran talento y se debería ser ciego para no darse cuenta de lo impecable que es en su trabajo además desde antes que Terry fuera famoso soy su fanática número uno y es por eso que me merezco estar en este lugar y claro que las otras chicas desearan estar en tu lugar y unas cuantas en el mío. -Susana respiro profundo sabiendo que eso lo dijo por ella.

-Desde antes de ser famoso?

-Si Candy y yo estudiamos juntos en Londres. -A Susana la tomó por sorpresa la respuesta de Terry.

-Nunca lo mencionaste.

-Terry siempre a sido muy reservado con su vida privada.

-Bueno pero es una lastima que su encuentro haya sido tan breve pero no te preocupes Candy yo cuidaré muy bien de él.

-No tengo ninguna duda de ello Susana y te lo agradezco mucho. -Candy le guiño el ojo.

El viaje a la estación fue muy incómodo para Susana ya que Terry no la incluyo en sus platicas lo único que le importaba era lo que Candy opinara.

-Faltan 15 minutos para partir.

-No quiero que te vayas Terry.

-Te prometo que escribiré cada semana.

-Estaré esperando las cartas con ansias.

-Promete que vas a cuidarte mucho.

-Lo prometo y tu también cuídate Terry.

-Toma esto es paraque pagues el carruaje devuelta.

-No es necesario yo traje dinero.

-Candy por favor tómalo. -Terry depósito el dinero en las manos de Candy.

-Terry esto es para ti. -Candy saco una carta y una rosa de su bolso.

-Muchas gracias Candy.

-Terry tienes que subir al tren!

-Ahora voy Susana. -El silbato sonó anunciando que el tren estaba a punto de partir.

-Candy. -Sin importa quién estaba junto a ellos Terry estrecho a Candy entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios. -Esto no es un adiós si no un hasta pronto. -Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y el tren empezó su marcha aún tomados de la mano Terry subió al tren y antes de soltarse Candy movió sus labios murmurando.

-Te amo.

El corazón de Terry latió con tanta fuerza que pensó que las personas podían oírlo, finalmente se soltaron de las manos Candy permaneció en la plataforma hasta que el tren desapareció en la distancia.

-Las historia se repite Terry se marcha y yo me quedo aquí esperando el día en el que volvamos a vernos con la única diferencia que la próxima vez será para no separarnos nunca más. -Candy acarició sus labios recordando el beso.

Terry guardo la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y fue hasta su asiento obviamente Susana estaba esperando por él.

-Qué rosa tan hermosa.

-Si gracias.

-El viaje será largo.

-Eh si, si.

-Te pasa algo Terry?

-No nada solo voy a descansar un momento. -Terry se acomodó en su asiento y cerró los ojos para volver a ver el rostro de Candy diciéndole te amo.

-Te dije que debías descansar fue muy imprudente de tu parte pasar todo tu tiempo libre con esa chica pero ella fue la culpable por presentarse en el hotel peor aún a la hora en la que llegó.

-Susana quiero descansar si no te importa no quiero hablar de nada.

Susana no dijo más y Terry siguió pensando en los momentos vividos junto a Candy.

Candy regreso al hospital y continuó con la rutina diaria cuidando a los pacientes, jugando con los niños internados y haciendo una y mil cosas por la noche Candy fue a la habitación a descansar pero aun tenía tantas emociones encontradas en su interior que le era imposible dormir por lo que decidió escribir una carta al hogar de Pony.

_**Queridas señorita Pony y hermana María:**_

_**Disculpen por no haber escrito en este tiempo pero he estado un poco ocupada y no me he percató del pasar de las horas, solo espero un día poder regresar a visitarlas los extraño mucho a todos.**_

_**Yo estoy muy bien aprendiendo muchas cosas nunca pensé que esto de la enfermería fuera tan interesante siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender cada día, estoy muy feliz y la razón es por Terry, el día de ayer presentaron una función en uno de los teatros de Chicago y nos pudimos ver; ahora sabemos donde encontrarnos el uno al otro después de tanto esperar el día de nuestro encontró finalmente llegó. **_

_**Bueno solo quería compartir con ustedes mis madres esta inmensa alegría las quiero mucho y denle mis saludos a todos los niños del hogar los quiere y los extraña Candy.**_

Candy guardo la carta en un sobre y la dejo lista para mañana enviarla por correo. Por otra parte Terry apenas había terminado de cenar y enseguida recordó la carta que Candy le había dado.

-A dónde vas Terry?

-Necesito tomar un poco de aire.

-Cuida tu garganta será mejor que uses una bufanda.

-Si. -Terry fue hasta el último vagón y se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos al ver la carta la emoción se volvió a apoderar de él.

_**Mi querido Terry: **_

_**El tiempo a sido tan corto que no me alcanzó para decirte todo lo que ciento, el encontrarnos nuevamente hizo que me sintiera viva recordar los momentos vividos en el colegio y en Escocia me llevaron a vivirlos una vez más esos días fueron tan hermosos y más porque los vivimos juntos, el día en el zoológico fue maravilloso cada vez que me sentía sola o triste tu siempre estabas ahí para consolarme desde el primer día en que nos conocimos no paso día en cual no nos encontráramos y ahora que queremos estar juntos siempre hay algo que lo impide pero todo llega cuando menos lo esperamos es por eso que debemos de tener paciencia y esperar un poco más y pronto cuando menos lo esperemos estaremos juntos nuevamente el solo pensar en que soy tu novia hace que mil mariposas se muevan dentro de mi estomago estoy tan feliz que siento que voy a explotar hahahaha, en la parte de atrás de la carta escribí la dirección del hospital no olvides escribir yo esperare ansiosa cada semana te quiero y te amo... Candy. **_

-Mi tarzan pecosa. -Terry sonrió.

-Terry quieres un poco de té?

-Susana.

-Pensé que estabas tomando aire.

-Hace un poco de frío.

-Y bien vamos por el té.

-Si vamos. -Los ánimos de Terry habían cambiado ahora se le notaba mucho más relajado.

El elenco finalmente llegó a su destino y pronto se encontraban en el hotel y dentro de poco tendrían ensayo por lo que Terry tomó un baño para relajarse.

-Candy llegó una carta para ti.

-Para mí?

-Si toma. -Flamie dejo a Candy a solas.

-Es de Albert!

Candy estaba muy feliz por recibir carta de su gran amigo Albert la felicidad de Candy ahora estaba completa.

Continuará...

**Hola chicas espero que todas estén muy bien aquí les dejo en segundo capítulo espero que les juste y me alegra tanto saber que el primer capítulo fue de su agrado gracias por comentar, seguirme y colocar el fic en favoritos les mando un fuerte abrazo nos leemos pronto...❤ **


	3. Enfermera de guerra

_**Querida Candy: **_

_**Espero que te encuentres muy bien, Te preguntarás cómo sé dónde te encuentras pues dejame decirte que uno de mis viejos amigos me dijo que estabas trabajando en el hospital Santa Juana fue una gran sorpresa para mí saber que estas en Chicago puesto que estoy a unos cuantos días de llegar a Chicago, la guerra cada vez se vuelve más intensa es muy triste ver como los seres humanos pelean entre si no cabe duda que los animales son mucho más compresivo que los mismos seres humanos, solo espero que todos mi animales se cuiden mucho y cuando termine esta horrible guerra vuelva a verlos. Espero verte muy pronto cuídate mucho... Albert. **_

-Hay que emoción Albert viene a Chicago. -Apretó la carta contra su pecho. -Me pregunto que viejo amigo será ese, abra sido Terry? no, no lo creo apenas nos encontramos y si fuera así me abría dicho que estaba en comunicación con él, Bueno no lo sabre hasta que él llegue, aaahhh en cuanto Terry escriba le contestaré y le diré que recibí carta de Albert sé que al igual que yo se pondrá feliz. -Candy estaban tan metida en sus pensamientos hasta que Natalie llego.

-Candy hay muchos pacientes que atender.

-Si, si ahora voy. -Candy guardo la carta y continuó haciendo sus labores diarias.

Por la noche Candy estaba en su habitación leyendo una vez más la carta de Albert, esperaba impaciente a que ese día llegará. De pronto Flamie entró a la habitacion de golpe.

-Famie me asustaste!

-Deberías de estar más pendiente en lo que haces Candy.

-Te sucede algo?

-Qué podría pasarme además aún que te lo diga no podrías hacer nada.

-Pero dime que sucede a lo mejor y si pueda ayudarte.

-Por favor Candy deja pensar que todo lo puedes resolver mejor encargate de tu vida que de la mía me encargo yo.

-Qué pasa contigo Flamie?

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada. -Famie se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

-Qué le pasa? ya sé que Flamie tiene un carácter muy fuerte y hay días en los que es imposible hablar con ella pero ahora es diferente. -Candy aún estaba en el escrito cuando Flamie salió del cuarto de baño.

-Candy apaga esa luz ya quiero dormir y me molesta. -Sin decir más se metió en la cama.

Candy guardo la carta en una cajita donde tenía sus cosas personales y también se metió a la cama aún pensando en los múltiples cambios de humor de su amiga.

-Ya faltan muy pocos días para regresar a casa, no estas feliz de volver Terry?

-Si estos días han pasado muy rápido.

-Sabes estaba pensando en mudarme al mismo edificio de departamentos en el que tu vives.

-No creo que sea buena idea las damas tu madre no querrá quedarse sola.

-Si lo sé pero algún día tendrá que pasar.

-No te apresures y piensa mejor las cosas.

-Hemos llegado jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias señor. -Terry ayudó a Susana a bajar del coche y luego entraron al hotel donde se estaban hospedado.

-Bueno Susana descansa.

-Tu también descansa Terry, mañana por la mañana iré a buscarte paraque bajemos a desayunar juntos.

-Dormiré hasta tarde aprovecharé que tenemos ensayo por la tarde y descansaré un poco más.

-Entonces pediré que suban tu comida por la tarde.

-Muchas gracias pero no Susy Buenas noches. -Terry siguio su camino hasta la habitación.

-No sé que más hacer para agradarlo nada de lo que hago por él da resultados. -Susana estaba muy triste por la actitud de Terry hacia ella.

-Candy te extraño tanto. -Terry acarició la rosa que Candy le había obsequiado.

Muy temprano por la mañana Candy había iniciado con sus labores diarias cuando repentinamente Marie Jane llegó al hospital para citar a las alumnas de su escuela a una charla. Estando en aquella sala todas las enfermeras aprendices estaban muy nerviosas entre ellas Candy y Famie.

-Antes que nada me alegro mucho de verlas que están muy bien puesto que desde que fueron asignadas en este hospital no había tenido oportunidad de verlas hasta hoy, he venido hasta aquí para enviar al frente a una enfermera de nuestra honorable escuela. -Todas se volvieron a ver las caras muy preocupadas. -Muchos de los hospitales y escuelas ya han enviado a enfermeras al frente y están trabajando muy duro de este hospital enviarán a cinco enfermeras a Italia y a una de la escuela de Marie Jane a Francia. -Imágenes de la guerra aparecían en los pensamientos de Candy. -No quiero firzarlas de ser una voluntaria quiero ustedes mismas se ofrezcan.

Inmediatamente Candy pensó en su amigo Miken él es un cirujano que viajó a Francia para ayudar a los heridos en la guerra.

-Miken siempre nos unirá la medicina... si, si tengo que ofrecerme para ir ayudar a los heridos... pero si voy ya no podre ver a mis amigos Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty, Albert y quiero conocer al abuelo Willian. Tengo que ir esta este es el camino que elegí y ahora me necesitan, necesitan a una enfermera... pero Terry, Terry. -Los recuerdos de su encuentro con Terry llegaron de inmediato a sus pensamientos. -No, no yo tengo que ir.

-Marie Jane! -Candy dio un paso al frente.

-Yo iré Marie Jane, quiero ir al frente. -Flamie se adelantó.

-Flamie! -Candy se sorprendió.

-Me alegro que te hayas ofrecido quédate para que hablemos a detalle del tema, las otras pueden retirarse. -Todas hicieron lo que Marie Jane les ordenó.

Estando todas la muchachas reunidas en otra habitación no perdieron tiempo para hablar del tema mientras Candy se encontraba muy aparte sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Famie se ofreció con firmeza mientras yo divague mucho en tomar la decisión... Flamie tiene padres y hermanos quienes sufrirán mucho cuando sepan que Famie irá como enfermera voluntaria a la guerra, es una persona muy fuerte y admirable yo jamás podré ser como ella. -En ese momento entró Famie.

-Flamie cuándo partes? -Pregunto una de sus compañeras.

-Pasado mañana.

-Pero es muy pronto.

-La guerra día a día empeora y los heridos aumentan por lo que la atención médica es aún más necesaria.

-No tienes miedo?

-No Edith esta es la profesión que elegí y sabía muy bien a lo que me a tenía si quieres llegar hacer una exelente enfermera tienes que recordar que para nosotros no existe el miedo si hay vidas de por medio salvar vidas es nuestro deber.

-Flamie se que ahora te toca guardia si tu quiere yo puedo hacerla por ti. -Se ofreció Candy.

-No necesito que nadie me ayude con mis obligaciones y responsabilidades. -Flamie salió furiosa de la habitación.

Ya era de noche y Candy no dejaba de pensar en Flamie quería saber lo que realmente sentía y porque cambia repentinamente sus estados de ánimo aún que todas sabían que el carácter de Flamie era muy fuerte habían momentos en los que quería abrir su alma y expresar sus sentimientos pero siempre había algo que la detenía por lo que Candy decidió ir a buscarla para conversar con ella.

-Qué haces aquí Candy?

-Quise saber como eatabas.

-Cómo estoy?

-Si Flamie quiero que seamos amigas y aún que no lo creas me preocupa mucho tu viaje a la guerra.

-La decisión esta tomada y no quiero hablar del tema mucho menos con tigo.

-Pero ya pensaste en tu familia, en tus padres?

-Soy enfermera y mi misión es salvar vidas entiende nosotras nos debemos a los pacientes no importa si son enfermos o heridos por la guerra vidas son vidas y hay que salvarlas.

-Y tu familia?

-Mi familia hahahahaha no me hagas reír la familia es un núcleo que esta lleno de amor, cariño y respeto y en mi familia eso no existe mi madre es una amargada, mi padre un borracho y mis hermanos son unos egoístas, tu crees que eso es una familia? lo dudo mucho así es que no te entrometas en lo que no te incumbe.

-Pero Flamie yo quiero ayudarte.

-No necesito de tu ayuda mucho menos de tu lástima así es que desaparece de mi vista Candy.

-Pero Flamie...

-Dije que te vayas. -Flamie golpeó el escritorio con los puños.

-Está bien te dejare sola. -Muy a su pesar Candy regreso a la habitación.

-Candy es una entrometida... como pude hablarle de mi familia... por qué?

Estando en la habitación Candy analizó las palabras de Flamie y comprendió que el enojo y frustración son a causa de la vida tan dura que Flamie vivió junto a su familia.

-Flamie!

A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba preparándose para comenzar su día, Flamie estaba acostada en su cama y Candy trato de hacer el menor ruido posible paraque Flamie descansará.

-Candy!

-Flamie disculpa no quise despertarte vuelve a dormir yo ya me iba.

-Espera un momento. -Candy se sorprendió.

-Dime. -Flamie se sentó sobre la cama.

-Yo quería pedirte disculpas por la forma en que trate anoche no quise ser grosera.

-Flamie...

-Yo jamás he tenido una amiga ni mucho menos a alguien que se preocupe por mí es por eso que siempre estoy a la defensiva con las personas pero tu... no lo sé todos los pacientes te quieren y siempre hablan maravillas de ti es por eso que me dí cuenta de que eres una persona buena incapaz de lastimar a nadie.

-Yo quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias Candy y discúlpame por lo de anoche.

-No te preocupes todo esta olvidado.

-Podría pedirte un favor.

-Por supuesto.

-Ahora es mi día libre y quiero comprar unas cosas para mi familia pero creo que no tendré tiempo de enviarlo podrías llevarlo al correo por mi.

-Claro que si Flamie cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias Candy y no es que te corra pero se te Está haciendo tarde.

-Ooh tienes razón te veré luego y trata de descansar.

-Si lo haré. -Candy salió de la habitacion.

-Cómo no pude aceptar la amistad de Candy... ella es una persona muy dulce, compresiva y muy buena persona sólo espero regresar con bien para acercarme un poco más a ella. -Flamie se acomodó en su cama y trato de descansar un poco más aún que discutió con Candy la noche anterior le hizo muy bien desahogarse y ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

Terry aún estaba en cama descansando pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Quién?

-Susana traigo algo para ti.

-Espera un momento. -Terry hizo cara de disgusto antes de ponerse en pié.

-Disculpa pensé que ya estabas cambiado.

-Pues pensaste mal. -Terry se lanzó a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas.

-Llegó un expreso para ti y es de tu madre.

-Déjalo sobre el buro por favor.

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a recorrer la ciudad antes de ir al teatro.

-Estoy muy cansado y prefiero dormir.

-Vamos Terry. -Susana fue hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas. -Mira el sol está muy brillante hace un día muy bello.

-Dije que no Susana dejame descansar por favor. -Terry se cubrió de píes a cabeza.

-Está bien te dejare descansar. -Susana estaba por marcharse.

-Susana!

-Dime! -Ella volteó muy ilusionada.

-Cierra las cortinas antes de que te vayas.

Sin decir más Susana hizo lo que Terry le ordenó y salio de la habitación.

-Discúlpame por tratarte así Susana pero no quiero que te sigas ilusionando yo jamás podría corresponderte mi amor pertenece únicamente a Candy... a mi tarzan pecosa.

Al día siguiente todas las compañeras de Flamie la estaban despidiendo para Candy era muy doloroso verla partir pues apenas y habían comenzado su amistad y tenia no volver a ver a su amiga ya que la misión que estaba a punto de empezar era muy arriesgada y peligrosa.

-Cuando pueda escribiré y me mantienes informada de todo lo que este pasando aquí Candy.

-Si lo haré, cuídate mucho Flamie por favor.

-También tu cuídate Candy.

Flamie subió al carruaje y antes de que este partiera hecho un último vistazo a sus compañeras y al hospital donde había aprendido tantas cosas y había crecido como enfermera.

-Adiós chicas. -El carruaje empezó a moverse y poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

-Adiós Flamie... Dios mio protejala y permite que regrese sana y salva a casa.

Llegada la noche Candy se encontraba sola en la habitación las sábanas de la cama de Flamie estaban dobladas y acomodadas sobre la cama y sobre el escritorio que Flamie ocupaba estaba una caja que ella misma había dejado para su familia.

-Aún que muchas veces deseé que Flamie no estuviera en esta habitación me hace mucha falta a pesar de su mal carácter y regaños me hacía compañía y de alguna manera yo a ella después de todo no fue tan mala con migo aún siendo muy pocas veces la vi reír es muy triste que su familia sea como ella lo dijo sólo espero que esa situación cambie a su regreso. Terry por qué no has escrito? quizá en estos momentos abran finalizado con la función o estarán en el último acto? si es por eso que no escribe al terminar con las funciones tan tarde seguramente ocupa todo su día para descansar. -Candy se acomodó sobre su cama. -O saldrá con Susana? no, no lo creó Terry me quiere a mi bueno seguiré esperando la carta ya quiero que sepa de que Albert muy pronto estará aquí.

Con este último pensamiento Candy se fue quedando profundamente dormida. Por la mañana le resultaba muy difícil abrir los ojos era su día de descanso por lo que no batallaba para mantener los ojos abiertos no era tan temprano paro para la perezosa los días de descanso era para descansar y dormir lo más que pudiera.

-Quizá pueda dormir un poco más. -Candy cerró los ojos y recordó que tenía que llevar el paquete de Flamie al correo. -Candy no seas perezosa recuerda que tienes que hacer un par de cosas. -Estiró su cuerpo y salto de la cama directo a la ducha después de unos minutos Candy estaba lista para salir. -Bueno es hora de ir al correo. -Tomó el paquete en sus manos y salio del hospital para buscar un coche. -No veo ningún coche que me lleve al correo... Cómo haré el correo esta un poco retirado Si camino tardaré una hora en llegar y otra en volver. -Candy siguió buscando un coche pero no había ni uno a la vista camino por una cuadra y el clapson de un coche la hizo voltear.

-Hola Candy!

-Stear!

-A dónde vas con esa caja?

-Tengo que llevarla al correo pero no encuentro un coche.

-Yo puedo llevarte.

-Oh Stear yo no quiero comprometerte quizá tengas cosas que hacer.

-No tengo nada que hacer anda sube, Archie salió con Anni así es que tengo el día libre.

-Está bien vamos.

-Siempre quise pasear con tigo en coche. -Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se pusieron en marcha.

-Que coche tan lindo.

-Gracias.

-Lo construiste tú?

-No.

-Que alivio porque no quiero terminar en el fondo de un lago.

-Pero le hice unas modificaciones para que corra mucho más rápido, lo probamos?

-Lo que me temía.

-No te preocupes este auto es uno de los más seguros.

-Está bien Stear... Pero mira aquí hay muchos coches y personas.

-Lo sé después de ir al correo iremos a probar el auto.

-Por un momento creí que ibas a desistir de la idea.

-Hahahahahaha vamos Candy no seas miedosa. -Al cabo de unos minutos los chicos ya estaban saliendo de la ciudad.

-Vaya este lugar es muy lindo. -El pasto era verde, el sol brillaba intensamente, el cielo era azul y los pájaros cantaban.

-Si siempre que quiero huir del ruido de la ciudad vengo hasta aquí es una lastima que un lugar tan bello como este en muchas partes se haya convertido en un campo de batalla.

-Tienes razón la guerra sigue en aumento.

-Si y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. -Stear aceleró el auto.

-Stear el auto se incendia!

-Hahahaha no Candy es sólo el motor esta sobre caliente.

-Estas seguro que el auto no va a explotar?

-Te lo aseguro busquemos agua es sólo eso lo que necesita.

Al llegar a un pequeño pueblo Candy salto del auto mientras Stear observaba el motor.

-Candy trae agua por favor.

-Si. -Candy busco agua con un cubo y se lo llevo a Stear.

-Ves te lo dije sólo necesitaba agua. -Los dos comenzaron a reír cuando de pronto un papel llegó hasta los pies de Candy.

-Es un afiche de la guerra esta pidiendo soldados.

-Si Candy muchos de los soldados son voluntarios para ir a la guerra y defender a su país.

-Lo que no entienden es que se hacen daño y dejan a sus familiares muy preocupados por ir a la guerra.

-Tienes razón.

-Recuerdas a Flamie?

-Si la enfermera enojona.

-Si ella fue al frente como enfermera de guerra.

-Wow que sorpresa.

-Se marchó ayer por la mañana sólo le riego a Dios que la cuide mucho y permita que regrese con bien junto a los suyos.

-Es una muchacha muy joven.

-Si pero con un carácter muy fuerte.

-Eso le ayudará a resistir ya que dicen que los heridos de guerra suelen ser muy traumantes para alguien sensible.

-Si lo sé.

-Bueno será mejor que volvamos.

-Si.

Después de pasar parte del día junto a Stear Candy finalmente regreso al hospital.

-Muchas gracias Stear.

-No fue nada por cierto Patty te mando saludos.

-Aahh aún te escribe Patty!

-Si y muy seguido.

-Dile que me escriba.

-Pronto esta aquí y quiere contarte todo personalmente.

-Vaya tengo que prepararme para esa charla tan larga.

-Bueno Candy me voy.

-Cuídate Stear. -El muchacho puso en marcha el auto alejándose del hospital.

Estando en la habitación Candy recordó los momentos vividos junto a sus amigos en el colegio y en Escocia.

-Patty muy pronto estarás aquí. -Estaba muy alegre ya que pronto vería a su querida amiga. -Bueno me pondré a estudiar un poco y luego a dormir mañana me espera un largo día.

Como todas las mañanas Candy se puso su uniforme y salio a toda prisa de la habitación y como cada día se le había hecho un poco tarde.

-Dios mio dicen que traerán a ese hombre al hospital!

-Judith él ya esta aqui.

-Qué?

-Si lo están llevando por el pasillo.

-Qué sucede muchachas porqué hay tanto alborotó?

-Candy no te diste cuenta han traído a un espía al hospital.

-Un espía!

-Si lo han traído de la guerra. -Candy corrió hasta el pasillo para ver al sujeto.

-Un espía... pero esa cara... Sus facciones. -Candy imagino en el rostro del hombre un par de lentes y una barba muy espesa. -Dios mio es Albert!

-Aún lado por favor señorita este hombre es muy agresivo y puede lastimarla, a donde lo llevamos doctor Lenar?

-Al cuarto cero.

-Al cuarto cero no... ahí es donde llevan a las personas agresivas y sin familia además es un cuarto húmedo y sucio. -Penso Candy. -Esperen un momento. -Todos detuvieron su andar y en eso un pequeño animal salto sobre la camilla donde trasladaban a Albert.

-Es ese animalejo otra vez saquenlo de aquí. -Ordenó el doctor.

-Puppe! entonces si es Albert.

-Saquen a ese animal de aquí. -La pequeña mofeta gruñia para que nadie se acercará.

-Puppe ven. -Candy lo tomo en sus brazos pero él se resistía. -No te preocupes ellos lo ayudarán. Doctor Lenar yo conozco a este hombre y no es malo ni mucho menos un espía él es mi amigo.

-Muy bien entonces dígame cómo se llama? Cuál es su apellido y quienes son sus familiares?

-Se llama Albert y... y no conozco a su familia.

-Cuál es su apellido?

-Su apellido... no... no lo sé pero le seguro que no es mala persona.

-Por favor llevenlo donde les dije.

-Pero doctor...

-Señorita White no trate de insistir usted en realidad no conoce a este hombre por lo que le ruego que se mantenga al margen y alejada de él.

-Pero...

-Ya he hablado señorita White y no quiero volver a repetirlo.

Sin poder hacer nada Candy tuvo que aceptar lo que el doctor dijo y aún sin saber lo que había pasado Candy no estaba dispuesta a alejarse de él ni mucho menos sin atenderlo.

Continuará...


	4. Una visita inesperada

El doctor Lenar estaba por entrar a su oficina cuando Candy apareció por el pasillo.

-Doctor Lenar le suplico que reasigne un cuarto para Albert.

-Candy ya habíamos hablado de eso además este hombre no puede pagar la cuenta del hospital no sabemos nada de él.

-Pero pronto recobrara la conciencia y entonces verá que se llama Albert yo no le miento.

-Ese hombre tiene un golpe en la cabeza que le provocó amnesia.

-Amnesia!

-Así es Candy por fortuna sus heridas no son de gravedad y puede quedarse en el cuarto cero y es mi última palabra. - El hombre entró a la oficina.

-Candy tienes que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hablas no vayan a creer que una alumna de Mary Jane es amiga de un criminal.

-Albert no es ningún criminal.

-Hasta que no prueben lo contrario él será un criminal y por tu imprudencia no queremos que vayas a desprestigiar a las alumnas de la escuela de Mary Jane. -Judith dio media vuelta y continuó su camino.

-Esto es una pesadilla pero en cuanto despierte nos va a reconocer Puppe... Albert el hombre que conocí amante de los animales él me rescató aquel día del río... Albert. Puppe vas a quedarte en mi habitación y no te preocupes yo cuidaré de Albert y muy pronto lo podrás ver. -Candy llevo al animalito a la habitación y luego fue con sus compañeras.

-Candy hay algo que no sabes ese hombre viene del frente Italiano.

-Italiano!

-El tren en el que viajaba fue volado y al parecer fue herido por proteger a ese animal que andaba por aquí.

-Fue por proteger a Puppe.

-Y en ese mismo tren viajaba un espía es por eso que todos pensamos que es él.

-Ya les dije que Albert no es ningún espía.

Al salir de la habitación y recorrer el hospital Candy se dio cuenta que todos hablaban de Albert sin dunda su llegada había dejado conmocionados a todos.

-Tengo que encontrar la manera de pagar parte de la cuenta en el hospital paraque le asignen una habitación decente a Albert. -Candy no había podido ver a Albert desde su llegada por lo que finalmente tenía un poco de tiempo libre y llevo comida, frutas y agua para cuando Albert despertara. -Albert! -Él estaba de pié frente a la ventana.

-Quién es usted? -Esa pregunta cayó como valde de agua fría sobre Candy.

-Soy Candy y no debería estar de pie aún es muy pronto y tienes que cuidarte Albert.

-Dónde estoy?

-En América y este es el hospital Santa Juana en Chicago. -Albert abrió enormemente los ojos.

-América... Chicago. -Repitió esas palabras unas cuantas veces hasta que llevo sus manos a la cabeza. -No puedo recordar nada.

-No te esfuerces Albert. -Candy lo ayudó a volver a la cama.

-Por qué me llama Albert?

-Si le digo que lo conozco lo podría confundir aún más. -Pensó. -Oh mi hermano se llama Albert y usted me recuerda tanto a él... Le disgusta que lo llame así?

-No, no el nombre de su hermano esta bien.

-He traído comida y frutas tiene que alimentarse muy bien. -Albert le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Candy. -Al escuchar eso Candy no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

-Si... es solo que... sera mejor que coma yo vendré más tarde a verlo.

-Está bien y gracias.

-Descansa Albert. -Candy salió de la habitación. -Albert que duró es verte de esta manera y aún más que no me reconozcas.

La semana paso muy aprisa tanto que Candy no se había percatado del pasar de los días, el estado de Albert la preocupaba mucho y no sabia de que manera ayudar a su querido amigo.

-Oh Candy que bueno que te veo llegó carta para ti.

-Gracias Judith.

-Por nada.

-Es de Terry! -Candy fue hasta el jardín para leer la carta.

_**Mi pecosa como estas? Espero que te encuentres muy bien, apenas llegue a New York y decidí escribir esta carta para ti perdóname por no hacerlo antes pero temía que contestaras y al estar tan poco tiempo en las distintas ciudades tu carta se perdiera pero quiero que sepas que no deje de pensar en ti en ningún momento tenemos programadas tres funciones más en la ciudad y damos por terminada la gira sin duda alguna mi primer gira con la compañía no la olvídare nunca... Sabes que sigo pensando en las ultimas palabras que dijiste antes de yo partir y también te amo, te amo mucho y no puedo imaginar mi futuro sin ti espero que podamos vernos muy pronto, cuídate mucho pecosa.**_

-Terry finalmente me escribes tengo tanto que contarte. -Candy suspiro.

Conforme pasaban los días los cuidados de Candy hacia Albert No habían pasado desapercibidos para el doctor Lenar por lo que él le prohibió tener tantas atenciones hacia el paciente más aún porque Candy no era graduada y hasta no aprobar el examen no podía cuidar de Albert como ella quería.

-Esto no es justo hasta que pase esa prueba no puedo encargarme de Albert... Qué haré? si no cancelo parte de la cuenta en el hospital no le darán los cuidados necesarios y Albert los necesita apenas tengo unas cuantas monedas y si le escribo al tío abuelo William... No pensara que le escribo sólo cuando lo necesito pero que haré... vamos Candy piensa en la manera de conseguir dinero. -Candy se hecho sobre la cama pensando en distintas soluciones.

-Joven Terrence que bueno que lo veo llegó esta carta para usted.

-Muchas gracias. -Terry tomó la carta y fue de inmediato a su departamento.

_**Querido Terry me alegra tanto saber que ya estas en New York mientras estabas de gira rogaba paraque me escribieras y poder decirte que recibí carta de Albert hace unas cuantas semanas atrás estaban tan ilusionada porque vendría a Chicago finalmente nos íbamos a encontrar y podría contrale nuestro reencuentro pero ahora eso no será posible, Albert llegó a Chicago pero esta interno en el hospital ya que el tren donde venía fue atacado y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y debido a ello perdió la memoria es tan doloroso verlo en esta circunstancia y más aún porque no puedo cuidarlo como enfermera ya que aún no me gradu; estar cerca de Albert y que no me reconozca es muy doloroso cada vez que lo veo recuerdo los momentos que compartimos y ahora no recuerda nada lo único que nos queda es esperar a que recupere la memoria. Me tranquiliza saber que ahora ya sabes todo, se que le tienes mucho cariño a Albert y me sentí en la obligación de contarte lo que está pasando. Te quiere Candy. **_

-Albert esta en Chicago! -Sin pensarlo dos veces Terry fue al teatro para hablar con el señor Hataway. -Candy imagino lo que estás pasando en estos momentos y yo tan lejos sin poder ayudarte con los cuidados de Albert.

-Terry pensé que ya te habías marchado.

-Señor Hataway necesito viajar de emergencia a Chicago.

-Pasa algo malo?

-Un amigo muy cercano esta hospitalizado y tengo que verlo.

-Bueno hemos cumplido con todas las fechas programadas y por ahora no tenemos nada pendiente por lo que tienes unos días libres.

-Muchas gracias señor Hataway.

-En cuanto te hospedes en el hotel escríbeme para mantenerte informado de cual quier proyecto.

-Si señor y muchas gracias.

-Cuídate mucho muchacho.

-Si lo haré.

Terry corrió hasta su departamento para buscar su equipaje y luego fue a la estación para viajar de inmediato y estar junto a su pecosa y Albert.

-Pronto estaré con tigo pecosa... Albert amigo que alegría me da volver a verte.

El tren llegó a Chicago por la madrugada así es que Terry tenía unas cuantas horas para dormir aunque era difícil puesto que pronto vería a su pecosa y a Albert.

-Doctor Lenar solicitó un permiso para ver al paciente del cuarto cero ahora es mi día libre así es que tomelo como una visita a un familiar.

-Está bien Candy.

-Muchas gracias doctor.

-Anda muchacha ve con tu amigo. -Candy salió de la oficina.

-Vaya no fue difícil... antes de ir con Albert iré a comprar unas cosas para él y para Puppe.

-Señorita donde puedo encontrar a Candice White.

-Lo siento joven pero es el día libre de Candy.

-Sabe donde esta?

-Lo siento pero no.

-Entonces quiero ver a un paciente que se llama Albert.

-Albert. -La enfermera busco en una lista. -Cuál es el apellido del paciente.

-El apellido... no lo sé.

-Lo lamento pero sin el apellido es muy difícil encontrar a su familiar.

-Maldición! Muchas gracias señorita. -Terry se alejo del recibidor y justo en ese momento Candy cruzó por uno de los pasillos. -Candyyy!

-Terry! vamos Candy eso no puede ser son ideas tuyas extraño tanto a Terry que Hasta escucho su voz.

-Candyyy!

-No, no está no es mi imaginación esa es la voz de Terry. -Candy retrocedió unos pasos y justo ahí estaba Terry frente al mostrador. -Terry eres tú?

-Candy! -Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos y sin saber en que momento Candy ya estaba frente a frente con Terry.

-Qué?... pero Cómo?... Cuándo?

-Ven Candy. -Terry la tomó del brazo para salir del hospital.

-Terry cuándo llegaste.

-Hoy por la mañana en cuanto recibí tu carta decidí venir para ver a Albert.

-Terry Albert no recuerda nada.

-No te preocupes verás que pronto estará bien.

-Eso espero.

-Y tu como estás?

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe.

-Te extrañe mucho.

-Y yo a ti. -Terry beso la mano de Candy.

-Así es que es tu día libre.

-Dios mío de la emoción al verte olvide ir por mi bolso quiero comprar unas cosas pata Albert.

-No te preocupes por eso ven vamos a comprar lo necesario para Albert y luego me llevas con él quiero verlo.

-Si esta bien. -Juntos fueron a buscar algunas cosas para Albert y aún que era muy triste la situación de su amigo sabían que de no ser así ese encuentro inesperado jamás se abría dado. Antes de regresar al hospital Terry busco un buzón para enviar la carta al señor Hataway.

-Terry estoy muy feliz porque estas aquí.

-Yo estoy muy feliz de verte amor mío. -Con esas palabras las mejillas de Candy enrojecieron de inmediato. -Vamos.

-Si.

Al llegar al hospital los dos muchachos fueron directo a la habitación de Albert.

-En este lugar tienen a Albert?

-Si al no tener información sobre él lo enviaron a esta habitación en mis tiempos libres vine a limpiar paraque no sea tan desagradable para él, luego te contare todo y él por qué está en esta habitación.

-Está bien. -Candy llamó a la puerta y entro al lugar.

-Hola Albert.

-Hola Candy. -Albert estaba en cama.

-Quiero presentarte a un amigo. Pasa Terry. -Al entrar a la habitación Terry noto que Candy había puesto todo de su parte para que Albert estuviera bien en ese lugar.

-Hola.

-Me alegra mucho verte.

-Me conoces? -Albert intento sentarse.

-Tranquilo Albert es que go le he hablado mucho de ti a mi amigo y quiso venir a verte.

-Oh por un momento pensé que me conocía y podría hablarme de mi pasado.

-Mira trajimos esto para ti.

-Muchas gracias Candy, gracias Terry.

-No es nada y dime como te sientes.

-El dolor de cabeza a cesado pero aun no logro recordar nada. -Albert no quitaba la vista de Terry.

-Pasa algo?

-Es que su cara me párese familiar pero no sé donde lo he visto. -La imagen de una pelea apareció brevemente. -Una pelea! -Terry se acercó a él. -Si yo vi tu rostro en una pelea.

-Recordaste algo Albert.

-No, no, no puedo recordar más. -Se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza.

-Tranquilo Albert.

-No puedo recordar. -Albert se volvió un poco violento.

-Te harás daño Albert por favor vuelve a la cama.

-No puedo, no puedo recordar nada. -Albert tiro una mesa y pronto la enfermera a cargo entró a la habitación.

-Qué sucede?

-Pronto hay que darle un calmante. -Sugerio Candy mientras Terry trataba de tomarlo por los brazos para regresarlo a la cama.

-Sueltame.

-Tranquilo Albert. -Pronto la habitación se lleno de doctores.

-Salgan de la habitación por favor.

-Pero doctor Lenar...

-Candy vamos a esperar. -Terry la tomó por los hombros.

-Si le pasa algo peor no me lo perdonaré. -Candy empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila pecosa todo estará bien. -Al cabo de unos minutos el doctor Lenar salió de la habitación.

-Cómo está él doctor?

-Fue un ataque nervioso lo siento mucho pero tendremos que transferir a este hombre a otro hospital.

-No por qué?

-Es muy agresivo y aparte hay otros pacientes que si pueden pagar.

-Pero doctor yo estoy reuniendo el dinero.

-Esperen un momento como que estas reuniendo el dinero Candy.

-Si es por eso que Albert esta en esa habitación.

-Esto no lo puedo permitir yo pagare los gastos de Albert pero necesito que lo saquen de ese lugar.

-Bueno siendo así no hay ningún problema con la estadía de este hombre en el hospital.

-No puedo creer que los pacientes sean tratados como a huéspedes de un hotel cual quiera.

-Lo siento joven pero son políticas del hospital.

-Dónde tengo que ir para saldar la cuenta?

-Sígueme.

-Doctor puedo entrar a ver a Albert.

-Si aún que esta dormido.

-No importa yo quiero verlo.

-Bien vamos.

-En seguida vuelvo Candy.

-Si. -Candy entró a la habitación. -Albert lograste recordar algo aunque sea un poco pero ya es un logró. -Unos minutos más tarde entraron unas enfermeras junto con Terry para llevar a Albert a otra habitación.

-Candy por qué no me habías dicho lo de la cuenta?

-Iba a decírtelo pero jamás imaginé que Albert se pusiera así.

-Te imaginas si yo no estuviera aquí abrían dejado a Albert en este lugar pero ya eso no importa pronto estará mejor atendido. -Candy sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno el paciente ya a sido transferido a una habitación mejor, él dormirá por lo menos hasta en la noche les sugiero que vayan hacer sus cosas nosotros cuidaremos de él.

-Vamos Candy tenemos que comer.

-Está bien, por favor cuidelo muy bien de él.

Estando en el restaurante los dos permanecieron callados por unos minutos hasta que finalmente Candy hablo.

-Por cuantos días vienes Terry?

-Aún no lo sé.

-Espero que te quedes muchos días porque no quiero que te vayas necesito mucho de ti. -Candy extendió su mano sobre la mesa y Terry la tomó.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que significan esas palabras para mí y yo quiero que estemos juntos para toda la vida y de momento sé que estaré un poco más de una semana junto a ti.

-Eso me alegra mucho. -Los dos sonrieron.

*New York*

-Hola señorita Susana si busca al joven Grandchester no está en su departamento.

-Y sabe a qué hora regresa?

-La verdad no. -La señora siguió su camino.

-Muchas gracias, quizá ya este en el teatro. -Susana se apresuró para llegar al lugar.

-Hola chicos antes que nada los quiero felicitar por el gran trabajo que han hecho después de las funciones las críticas para la compañía han sido muy favorables y todo esto se logró por el desempeño de cada uno de ustedes de momento tenemos unos días libres y en cuanto tengamos nuevas propuestas los llamaremos ahora pueden disfrutar de sus vacaciones. -Susana no vio a Terry durante la corta reunión algo que jamás había pasado ya que si él pudiera viviera en el tratro.

-Robert has visto a Terrence?

-No Susana.

-Gracias.

-Señor Hataway sabe donde esta Terrence?

-Él viajó de emergencia a Chicago.

-A Chicago!

-Si bueno pequeña disfruta de tus vacaciones y perdona que te deje pero tengo mucho que hacer. -Susana no respondió.

-Esta con Candy... esta con ella. -Apretó los puños y fue de inmediato a su casa.

-Qué te pasa Susana por qué entras así?

-Mamá iré a Chicago!

-Qué?

-Si me voy a Chicago.

-Te has vuelto loca tu no tienes nada que hacer allá además tu no conoces a nadie.

-Terrence esta allá no te preocupes.

-Pues no irás.

-Claro que iré.

-Susana tienes que comportarte como una señorita decente, que pensara Terrence si vas hasta allá.

-No me importa mamá yo quiero ir.

-He dicho que no irás entendiste.

Algo dentro de Susana le decía que no fuera pero el solo pensar en Terry junto a Candy la llenaba de coraje y las ganas de viajar a Chicago se hacían cada vez más grandes.

Continuará...

**Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste mil gracias a todas por dedicar un poquito de su tiempo para leer esta historia y a todas las que me siguen, marcan la historia como favoritos y dejan un review les agradezco mucho... Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
